le kidnappeur de Las Vegas
by CSI-stephanie
Summary: Sara se porte volontaire pour servir d'appât...ça tourne mal et elle est kidnappée...
1. Default Chapter

**LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS**

**Chapitre 1**

Grissom était derrière son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez et un rapport de police entre les mains. Il était là, seul, à lire et relire ce rapport comme s'il voulait se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Tout a commencé, lorsque de retour de son hospitalisation, il avait consulté son répondeur. Catherine lui demandait de la rappeler de toute urgence sur son portable ou au labo. Bien reposé et satisfait des résultats obtenus par l'opération, il sentait néanmoins que cet appel n'annonçait rien de bon. Intrigué et déjà inquiet, il composa le numéro de Catherine. A la deuxième sonnerie, elle décrocha : 

**C** : Willows.

**G** : C'est Grissom, je viens de rentrer et d'avoir votre message.

**C **: Ah Gil... euh... est-ce que vous pouvez venir au labo ???

Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

**G** : oui bien-sûr, mais dites-moi pourquoi c'est si urgent ?

**C** : Gil, je préfèrerais vous en parler ici plutôt qu'au téléphone.

**G** : Catherine, dites-moi ce qui se passe. C'est suffisamment grave pour que vous m'appeliez pendant ma convalescence.

**C** : Ecoutez, c'est suffisamment grave, en effet, pour vous en parler de visu et non par téléphone. Je vous en prie Gil…je vous attends dans votre bureau.

Clic. Elle avait raccroché. 

Grissom commençait déjà à sentir une belle migraine. Il prit donc le temps d'avaler un cachet et se précipita sur ses clés de voiture. Durant le trajet, il essaya d'imaginer un scénario. Peut-être que l'information sur sa perte d'audition avait filtré et que sa place au sein du labo était remise en question. Ou bien…Ou bien quoi ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait ce qui pouvait mettre Catherine dans cet état. Ou alors c'est en rapport avec cette affaire de kidnappeur sur laquelle le labo travaille en ce moment. Il avait vu les infos à l'hôpital. Un kidnappeur avait déjà enlevé 3 femmes, mais aucune rançon n'avait été réclamée et aucun indice majeur n'avait été retrouvé. 

Le trajet lui parut interminable. Quand il arriva au labo, il sentit immédiatement la tension dans l'air. Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, mais il se dirigea directement dans son bureau. Catherine s'y trouvait déjà et faisait les 100 pas.

Tout ça ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage et il prit réellement conscience de la gravité de la situation lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Catherine. Elle avait le visage livide et des cernes sous les yeux. Il prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers elle. Il la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui donner une aussi mauvaise mine. Catherine hésita à prendre la parole.

**C** : Gil…je…je ne sais pas par où commencer…

**G** : Et bien essayez par le début ! 

**C** : Je suis heureuse de voir que l'opération s'est bien passé. Vous avez l'air en  forme.

**G** : Oui, mais ce n'est pas votre cas…vous avez une mine affreuse. Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

**C** : Oui, mais peut-être devrions-nous nous asseoir.

**G** : Catherine, je n'ai pas envie de  m'asseoir ni envie de quoique ce soit d'autre. Dites-moi ce qui se passe ici !!

Le ton était ferme. Catherine était de plus en plus mal à l'aise Elle se tenait les tempes, signe qu'elle aussi était victime de la migraine. Grissom s'avança lentement. 

**G** : Catherine, vous voulez bien me dire…..

**C** : C'est Sara……

Il stoppa net. Il n'osait plus bouger. Il sentait son sang s'accélérer dans ses veines. Il était là, immobile et cherchait à comprendre.

**G** : Quoi Sara ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

**C** : Justement on ne sait pas…

Grissom avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension. Tout avait été si vite depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il y a à peine une heure. Puis comme si on lui avait donné une gifle pour le réveiller, il commença à s'agiter. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce en se tenant les tempes. Sa migraine allait crescendo.

**G** : Je ne comprends pas. Où est-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Pour toute réponse, il vit Catherine se diriger vers le bureau et y prendre un dossier. Elle le lui tendit.

**C** : C'est le dossier concernant l'enquête sur le kidnappeur de Vegas. Vous y trouverez tous les détails et…..

**G** : Quoi ?? Vous voulez dire que Sara a été enlevée par ce malade ?

**C** : En fait, c'est elle qui l'a décidé. On travaillait tous sur cette enquête et l'idée lui est venue de se porter volontaire pour servir d'appât. 

Grissom tenait le dossier et il faillit le lâcher. Il la fixa puis s'approcha alors d'un air menaçant.

**G** : Et vous l'avez laissé faire ??

Catherine recula d'un pas.

**C** : Attendez un peu…on parle de Sara, et vous savez à quel point elle est obstinée. Rien ne l'arrête. Peut-être que si vous aviez été là…

Grissom de figea.

**C** : Je veux dire que vous auriez peut-être réussi à l'en empêcher mais ce n'est même pas certain.

Grissom essayait d'analyser ce qu'il entendait, mais son cerveau était comme paralysé.

**C** : Gil... Sara n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je vous en avais déjà parlé… Gil, vous m'entendez ?? …

Il était abattu, les bras pendant le long du corps et le regard dans le vide. Catherine s'approcha et lui pressa doucement le bras. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait l'air perdu.

**C **: Ecoutez, toute l'équipe est sur le coup. On va la retrouver. Je vous laisse le dossier, moi je dois aller voir Brass. Une réunion est prévue demain matin à 7h.

Elle pivota en direction de la porte.

**G **: Attendez ! Depuis quand a-t-elle disparue ?

**C** : C'est arrivé ce soir vers 18h. L'opération a débuté tôt dans l'après-midi. On savait que le kidnappeur enlevait ses victimes dans les magasins et les centres commerciaux. On a posté des hommes partout et Sara se baladait, faisait du shopping. Et puis, rien ne se passait, alors on a décidé de rentrer et de renouveler l'opération demain. Sara est rentrée chez elle et on avait prévu de tous  se retrouver au labo pour faire le point et monter  l'opération suivante.  Mais quand je suis passée la prendre chez elle, la porte était ouverte et elle avait disparu.

Grissom secoua la tête. 

**G** : Culpeper…c'était lui le chef des opérations, n'est-ce pas ? 

Elle lui fit signe de la tête.

**C** : Il sera à la réunion demain matin. Pour le moment, il dirige les recherches. Gil, cette affaire est délicate et l'enquête pour retrouver les femmes disparues n'avançait pas, alors vous… vous connaissez Sara. Elle a voulu agir pour accélérer les choses. 

**G** : Elle est inconsciente. Elle…..

**C** : Oh non, bien au contraire. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, pourquoi elle le fait et…surtout…pour qui elle le fait.

Grissom plissa les sourcils, pencha légèrement la tête tout en fixant Catherine. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

**C** : Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. 

**C** : On se voit demain à la réunion, je suppose ? Nick et Warrick continuent de relever des indices chez Sara.

Puis elle se retourna avant de sortir.

**C** : Après avoir étudier le dossier, vous devriez aller dormir un peu. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en convalescence. Je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau.

Puis elle referma la porte.

Grissom se dirigea vers le bureau, Il y déposa le dossier et s'assit afin de l'étudier dans les moindres détails. Il dû faire un effort de concentration car tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Sara s'était déjà portée volontaire pour servir d'appât dans l'affaire de l'étrangleur du Strip, malgré l'interdiction de Grissom. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme aussi obstinée. Heureusement, Sara n'avait été abordée que par un pickpocket et n'avait pas été blessée. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle renouvelle l'expérience. A-t-elle perdu la tête ? Qu'essaie-t-elle de prouver ? Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser toutes ses interrogations et se concentrer sur le dossier. Il ajusta ses lunettes et étudia chaque document et chaque photo des 3 premiers enlèvements. Les femmes avaient été enlevées en plein jour, dans un magasin ou un centre commercial et personne n'avaient rien vu. Les caméras de surveillance n'avaient rien enregistré d'anormal. Aucun indice permettant une identification du kidnappeur n'avait été trouvé. Seuls quelques objets des victimes avaient été retrouvés sur place. 

Il referma le dossier, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait décidé de rejoindre Nick et Warrick chez Sara, pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient récolté et qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. 


	2. chapitre 2

LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS

Chapitre 2

Grissom s'apprêtait à sortir mais à peine avait-il franchit la porte de son bureau que  Catherine l'interpella.

**C** : Grissom, j'ai du nouveau.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

**C** : Malheureusement, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Le kidnappeur est maintenant un assassin.

Grissom ne dit pas un mot et la laissa continuer.

**C** : On vient de retrouver la première femme enlevée. David est sur place, et apparemment, elle aurait été violée. Et elle est morte depuis au moins quatre jours. 

**G** : Maintenant on sait qu'il est capable du pire. Occupez-vous de relever des indices sur la victime, moi je vais rejoindre Nick et Warrick. Tenez-moi au courant de vos découvertes.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Grissom arriva chez Sara en un temps record. Il entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers Nick et Warrick.

**G** : Et bien, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Surpris de trouver Grissom ici, Nick et Warrick échangèrent un regard étonné. Mais aucun des deux n'osa poser de question.

Puis Nick prit la parole.

**N** : Il y a bien des traces de lutte mais Sara a dû être maîtrisée assez  rapidement. Selon les empreintes relevées au sol, il y avait deux hommes dont un de grande taille. Un morceau de chemisier de femme a été retrouvé sur la moquette ainsi que quelques cheveux blonds arrachés à l'un des kidnappeurs. On a aussi un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme, et une tache de sang sur le carrelage dans l'entrée. Les voisins n'ont rien entendu de suspect. Voilà c'est à peu près tout, on a terminé.

**G** : Alors retournez au labo et analysez-moi tout ça.

Nick et Warrick ne discutèrent pas et après avoir remballé leur équipement, ils quittèrent les lieux. 

Grissom fit le tour des pièces pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Il remarqua que la porte d'entrée n'avait pas été enfoncée. Il y a eu lutte dans l'entrée et le salon, mais les autres pièces sont restées intactes. Apparemment rien n'avait été volé non plus, aucun tiroir ou placard n'avait été ouvert. Tout a été très vite.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était jamais venu chez Sara. Il lui était arrivé de passer la prendre avec Catherine avant de se rendre sur les lieux d'un crime, mais il n'était jamais monté. Aujourd'hui il était là, et aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Puis son portable sonna.

**G** : Oui, Grissom.

**Catherine** : On vient de retrouver la deuxième femme. Elle est morte depuis deux jours et a subi la même chose que la première. 

**G** : Quoi d'autre ?

**C** : La première victime a été enlevée il y a six jours. La deuxième, il y a quatre jours et la troisième, deux jours.

Ce qui signifie qu'il les garde deux jours avant de les tuer. Ca nous laisse jusqu'à demain pour retrouver la troisième femme vivante, et deux jours pour Sara. 

**G** : Les autopsies ont révélé quelque chose ?

**C** : Elles ont bien été nourries et les sévices n'ont eu lieu que le dernier jour juste avant la mort.

**G** : On dirait qu'ils les punissent.

**C** : Oui peut-être… c'est une hypothèse. Nick et Warrick viennent d'arriver. Je vais les aider sur les échantillons qu'ils ont ramenés. Vous, vous devriez aller dormir.

G : Non, j'arrive, je vais…… 

**C** : Gil. Rentrez chez vous. On fera le point demain à la réunion  Et je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau. 

**G** : Vous avez des nouvelles de Culpeper ?

**C** : Il a regardé toutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance. Il essaie maintenant de trouver des suspects dans le fichier. On sait que les kidnappeurs étaient là-bas et qu'ils ont préféré suivre Sara chez elle. Ils ont dû remarquer les flics.

**G** : Oui, et on voit maintenant à quel point les plans du FBI sont infaillibles ! C'est du bon boulot ! 

**C** : Oui effectivement c'était pas génial comme idée mais j'ai confiance en Sara. Je sais qu'elle va tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on la libère.

G : … 

**C** : Gil, vous m'entendez ? Il faut avoir confiance. 

**G** : Oui vous avez raison.

**C** : Sara n'abandonne jamais, c'est une battante. Et le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour le moment, c'est d'aller dormir pour avoir les idées claires demain et être opérationnel à 100%

**G** : Très bien, mais appelez-moi à la moindre nouvelle découverte.

**C** : C'est promis. A demain.

Grissom quitta donc l'appartement de Sara et rentra chez lui. Il prit deux cachets et s'allongea sur le canapé. 

Pendant ce temps au labo, les analyses avançaient. Sur les empreintes de semelles, Nick découvrit des spores de fougères. Très rare à Las Vegas puisque la ville est construite au milieu du désert. Quant au morceau de chemisier, des cellules épithéliales y ont été retrouvées. Elles appartiennent bien à Sara, dont les empreintes et l'ADN sont  répertoriés dans le fichier, comme pour tout le personnel du labo. Greg a analysé le sang trouvé dans l'entré et découvert qu'il appartient aussi à Sara. Catherine, qui avait promis à Grissom de l'appeler pour le tenir informé des résultats d'analyses, décida de ne rien faire et de le laisser dormir. Elle se dit qu'après tout, il aurait le compte rendu lors de la réunion.

Il ne restait à Greg qu'à analyser les cheveux blonds retrouvés sur la moquette.

L'analyse n'allait pas être aussi rapide car les cheveux étaient extrêmement fins et les follicules ne contenaient que très peu d'ADN. Quant au chiffon, il était bien imbibé de chloroforme. Aucune empreinte, à part celles de Sara n'avaient été relevées. 

Catherine, Nick, Warrick et Brass passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire le bilan de ce qu'ils avaient. Pendant ce temps, Culpeper cherchait parmi les visages filmés au centre commercial, des suspects déjà fichés.


	3. chapitre 3

LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS

Chapitre 3

****

Grissom eut un sommeil agité et il se réveilla en sursaut à 6h30. Non seulement il avait mal dormi mais il avait aussi les épaules et la nuque courbaturées. Il tendit la main vers son portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas manqué un appel. Rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un visage pâle et fatigué. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien à envier à Catherine.

Pressé de se rendre au labo, il prit une douche mais ne prit pas le temps de se raser. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était prêt. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille à l'hôpital. Il prit un donut dans la cuisine, attrapa ses clés et son portable et partit pour le labo. La réunion était prévue pour 7h, il allait être en retard.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il arriva, la réunion avait déjà commencé. Il se tenait derrière la porte et entendait Catherine faire le bilan des indices récoltés. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Catherine l'accueillit avec un léger sourire, tandis que les autres le fixaient, surpris de le voir ici. Catherine se tenait debout près d'un panneau où étaient affichées des photos prises sur les lieux des quatre enlèvements. Autour de la table devant elle, étaient assis Brass, Nick, Warrick quelques agents du FBI, Greg et David qui avait assisté le Dr Robbins lors des autopsies. Grissom toujours sur le seuil de la porte ne s'adressa qu'à Catherine.

**G** : Vous avez du nouveau ?

**C** : On avance, oui. Entrez, nous venons de commencer.

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Catherine reprit la parole.

**C** : Je disais justement que sur les lieux des trois premiers enlèvements nous n'avions rien trouvé de significatif. Alors que dans l'appartement de Sara, nous avons deux différentes empreintes de chaussures. Nous savons donc qu'ils sont deux et que l'un d'eux est grand puisqu'il chausse du 45. L'autre est de taille moyenne, il chausse du 42. Ils avaient des spores de fougères sous les chaussures mais nous n'avons pas pu déterminer d'où elles proviennent. Il n'y a pas de fougères répertoriées dans les parcs et jardins de Vegas. On sait aussi que le plus petit est blond et qu'il est trisomique. Nous le savons grâce à l'ADN des cheveux que Greg a analysé. Les personnes trisomiques sont toujours de petite taille ou de taille moyenne donc le plus grand est aussi le plus dangereux. Culpeper est retourné visionner une vidéo où il se souvient avoir vu un jeune homme trisomique dans le centre commercial. C'est peut-être notre chance. Pour le reste, on sait aussi que le sang dans l'entrée est celui de Sara. 

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Grissom. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre  mais il sentait la colère l'envahir. Sara était blessée…Et personne encore n'avait la moindre idée quant à  l'endroit où elle était retenue. Il se souvient alors de ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Sara la première qu'elle avait servie d'appât : parfois la chose la plus difficile à faire c'est de ne rien faire ! 

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide et, rester là, à se demander comment elle allait et sans aucune piste pour la retrouver, le rendait malade…

Catherine continuait son exposé quand elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Brass. Il décrocha immédiatement.

B : Brass 

Il écouta puis…se leva et regarda Catherine en secouant doucement la tête. Grissom n'osait plus bouger et c'est à peine s'il respirait. Il s'attendait au pire.

**B** : Ne touchez à rien, on arrive. 

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres.

**B** : On vient de retrouver une troisième victime. Elle est morte depuis quelques heures seulement. 

Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle. Grissom sentait son cœur s'emballer et il commençait à manquer d'air. Il leva les yeux vers Catherine. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle prit la parole.

**C** : Attendez ! Pas de panique tout le monde….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Culpeper entra d'un seul coup et se figea en voyant Grissom. Tout le monde se retourna et s'attendait à assister à un match de boxe. Catherine ne laissa pas le temps à Grissom de réagir, car elle imaginait déjà la scène. 

**C **: Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle à l'agent spécial du FBI.

Culpeper avait bien entendu la question mais  ne broncha pas. Il était face à Grissom et les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Si Culpeper se doutait que Grissom le tenait pour responsable de l'enlèvement de Sara, maintenant il en était certain. Le regard plein de sous-entendus que lui renvoyait Grissom en était la preuve. Personne ne bougeait et la pièce tout entière s'était soudainement  chargée d'électricité. Catherine insista : 

**C** : Culpeper, vous avez du nouveau ?

Il ne quitta pas Grissom des yeux mais répondit : Oui en effet, grâce aux vidéos je pense qu'on tient quelque chose.

Grissom sauta sur l'occasion.

**G** : Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour agir ? Le FBI a déjà un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être vous faut-il encore un appât ?

Culpeper ne dit rien mais ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Il préféra se détourner de Grissom pour s'adresser aux autres.

**Culperper** : Nous savons  que l'un des kidnappeurs est trisomique, donc nous avons orienté nos recherches dans ce sens. Effectivement, sur l'une des bandes vidéos, on voit un jeune homme trisomique aux cheveux blonds. Ensuite, l'idée m'est venue de chercher dans le fichier des violeurs, pour isoler ceux qui avaient un lien de parenté avec une personne trisomique. Et seulement deux noms sont apparus. Le premier est Adam Taner, mais il est toujours en prison et son frère  est interné. Le deuxième est une piste sérieuse. Il s'agit de Marvin Ridley, libéré il y a six mois, mais on ne sait pas où il vit depuis. Son frère, lui, vit avec une tante qui est botaniste.

Tout le monde était stupéfait et Grissom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il murmura comme pour lui-même : les spores sur les semelles… 

Culpeper reprit : J'ai déjà envoyé des agents chez cette tante, dit-il en montrant un bout de papier où il avait griffonné l'adresse.

La réaction de Grissom fut immédiate. Il lui arracha le morceau de papier des mains et sortit de la pièce en une demi-seconde. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et comprit que tout le monde l'avait suivit.  Sur le parking, et déjà au volant de sa voiture,  Grissom vit Culpeper, talkie-walkie à la main, donner des instructions à ses hommes qui étaient déjà sur place. Il leur ordonnait de surveiller les lieux mais de ne surtout pas intervenir. Brass prit place dans une voiture de police avec Nick et Warrick, et Culpeper monta dans un van du FBI. Quant à Catherine, elle avait rattrapé Grissom à sa voiture. Il la vit ouvrir la portière et s'installer coté passager. A peine avait-elle refermé la portière que déjà il démarrait. Elle se tourna vers lui et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Grissom était blême, il fixait la route, le regard dur et les mâchoires crispées. Ses mains serraient le volant si fort qu'il avait la jointure des articulations toutes blanches. Elle cherchait des mots pour le rassurer mais elle se dit que finalement ça ne servirait à rien. Grissom lui décocha un regard en biais puis il lui dit d'attacher sa ceinture. Elle obtempéra. Les voitures de police passèrent devant pour ouvrir le chemin. C'était maintenant l'heure de pointe et le centre ville était saturé.

Pour les habitants de Las Vegas, c'était une journée ordinaire qui commençait. Pour Grissom ça allait peut-être être la pire de sa vie…****


	4. chapitre 4

LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS

Chapitre 4

6h40, quelque part aux alentours de Las Vegas…

Sara ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sentit immédiatement de douloureux bourdonnements dans sa tête. Tout son corps était endolori. Elle tenta de se redresser mais réalisa qu'elle avait les mains liées. Prise de panique, elle s'aperçut que la pièce où elle était n'était pas sa chambre. Une odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air et il faisait sombre, trop sombre. Elle comprit alors que non seulement on l'avait agressée et ligotée mais aussi kidnappée !  Alors où se trouvait-elle ? 

Sara se redressa  et se frotta les tempes. Elle avait une plaie à la tête. Ca ne saignait plus mais ses cheveux étaient collés à cause du sang qui avait séché. Elle parvint à s'asseoir sur le lit. C'est au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever qu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Après le bruit de clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce s'éclaira un peu plus. Sara balaya rapidement la pièce du regard : un lit miteux, une vieille table et une minuscule fenêtre. Puis son attention se reporta sur l'individu qui entrait. Il était impressionnant de par sa taille et sa carrure. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et instinctivement Sara se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit.

« Et bien il t'en a fallu du temps pour te réveiller ! Tiens je t'apporte à manger. Il est encore tôt mais tu n'as rien mangé hier soir alors avale ça ! »

Il lui tendit le plateau. Sara ne fit pas un geste. 

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas pas faire ta difficile ?! »

Il déposa le plateau sur la petite table près du lit.

« Bon je te préviens, je vais repasser et si tu n'as rien mangé, je vais m'occuper de toi… »

Sara était tétanisée. Si elle pouvait remonter le temps, elle ne se proposerait  pas comme appât. Quelle idée stupide elle avait eut !

L'homme continuait à l'observer. Il portait un jean qui avait largement fait son temps, une chemise froissée et des baskets. Ces cheveux étaient gras et il ne s'était pas rasé depuis au moins trois jours.

Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle  et tendit la main vers sa joue. Sara détourna la tête.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux… » lui dit-il en ricanant. Il allait faire un pas de plus lorsque que quelqu'un fit son apparition à la porte.

« Marvin, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Mais j'ai faim, moi »

« Remonte et attends-moi dans la cuisine. J'arrive. »

Le jeune homme obéit sans discuter, et disparut.

Marvin se pencha vers Sara. 

« Je reviens ma poupée…attend-moi bien sagement. »

Puis il se redressa et sortit.

Sara tremblait de tous ses membres. Recroquevillée sur le lit, elle était désespérée. Elle jeta un œil sur le plateau repas, mais il n'y avait pas de couverts, seulement un sandwich et un verre d'eau. Pourtant il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre. Dehors, elle aperçut un jardin. Il y avait des arbres, des plantes et des fleurs partout. Elle se trouvait donc dans une maison et pas dans un immeuble. Elle fut déçue car la maison devait être isolée et tous ses espoirs d'être retrouvée s'évanouirent. Elle continua à faire les cent pas, tout en réfléchissant.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, les deux hommes étaient à table et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Le jeune Simon demanda : 

« Elle revient quand tante Maguy ? » 

Marvin termina sa bouchée et lui répondit : « Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est en voyage. »

« Mais elle va m'envoyer une carte alors ? » 

« Oui, oui sûrement. Bon arrête de penser à cette vieille folle et débarrasse la table ! Moi je vais nourrir les chevaux. »

« Oui d'accord. Dis c'est bientôt l'heure de mon dessin animé ? »

Marvin regarda sa montre.7h00

« Oui ça va commencer, mais avant tu vas récupérer le plateau chez notre nouvelle invitée. Et tu fais comme d'habitude, tu refermes la porte derrière toi.»

« Oui, oui. » 

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme descendait à la cave. Quand il entra, Sara était debout au milieu de la pièce, le verre d'eau dans les mains. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle lui sourit et demanda : « Est-ce qu'il est possible de me détacher les mains ? »

Il stoppa net, surpris par la question.

« Je sais pas si Marvin sera d'accord…faut lui demander, c'est toujours lui qui s'occupe des invitées. »

« Oui je comprends » Elle s'approcha doucement.

« Et bien on pourrait aller lui demander ! Où est-il ? » 

« Il doit nourrir les chevaux. A l'heure de mon dessin animé, il nourrit toujours les chevaux. »

« D'accord alors on y va ? » 

« Non, il va pas être content. Il a dit que les invités devaient toujours rester dans leur chambre. »

« Il y a eu d'autres invités ici ? » 

« Ben oui ! Mais après elles partent. Et tante Maguy aussi elle est partie mais elle va m'envoyer une carte ! »

Sara comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière. Elle changea de tactique. Tout en s'approchant encore de lui, elle lui dit :

« Bon, c'est pas grave, je discuterai avec Marvin plus tard. Si tu veux récupérer le plateau, il est là sur la table. »

Simon allait atteindre le plateau lorsque Sara lui cassa le verre sur la tête. Le jeune homme s'écroula. Elle se jeta sur les clés et pivota en direction de la porte. A terre Simon n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Il se tenait la tête et pleurait comme un bébé. Sara remonta l'escalier et suivit le couloir qui menait au jardin. Une fois dehors, elle examina rapidement les alentours. Devant, elle distingua une serre alors que derrière se trouvaient les écuries. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la serre. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle fut surprise par la chaleur qui y régnait. La température devait avoisiner les 30°. Il y avait toutes sortes de plantes et de fleurs exotiques. Dehors elle entendait déjà des éclats de voix. Elle continua droit devant et finit par atteindre le fond de la serre. Sur le coté, elle aperçut une petit porte. Elle s'approcha sans bruit puis tourna la poignée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus. Les immenses bras de Marvin s'étaient déjà refermés sur elle. Elle se mit à crier et à se débattre, mais il avait une force herculéenne. Il la souleva du sol et la ramena jusqu'à la maison. Sara continuait de s'agiter et de hurler. Arrivé dans la cave, il la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement. Il avait les yeux exorbités et était rouge de rage.

« Alors ma mignonne ? On a désobéi ? » 

Sara se pelotonna dans un coin du lit.

« Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Juste t'apprendre à obéir ! »

Et sur ce, il se jeta sur elle. Sara criait et se débattait tant bien que mal. Mais il la secoua et gifla. Elle pensa que sa dernière avait sonné…Puis les coups cessèrent. Il se redressa et resta là un moment à l'observer. Sara gémissait, elle avait mal partout.

« J'espère que tu vas retenir la leçon après ça. » Puis il pivota et sortit de la pièce. 

Sara, le visage tuméfié, était à demi-consciente. 

Un peu plus tard, elle entendit vaguement, quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Marvin était revenu. Assis à coté d'elle, il entreprit de soigner ses blessures. Il lui passa une compresse sur le visage. Sara n'avait plus la force de lutter et ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il eut terminé le visage, il commença à la déshabiller. Sara ne réagissait plus, elle avait perdu connaissance.


	5. chapitre 5

LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS

Chapitre 5

****

L'agent spécial Anderson avait exécuté  les ordres de Culpeper à la lettre. Tous les hommes étaient en position autour de la propriété, et prêts à intervenir. Il était maintenant 7h30 et les renforts n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Anderson et ses hommes avaient bien entendu des éclats de voix, tout à l'heure, mais maintenant tout était redevenu calme. Soudain, son talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller.

« Anderson, vous m'entendez ? »

« Oui, ici Anderson, je vous écoute. »

**Culpeper** : Nous serons là dans deux minutes, préparez-vous à intervenir.

**Anderson** : Très bien nous sommes prêts. Terminé.

Effectivement à peine deux minutes après, le cortège de voitures de police arriva, mais en silence, toutes sirènes éteintes. Culpeper descendit du van et se présenta face à Anderson. Grissom et les autres CSIs étaient sur ses talons.

**Culpeper** : Tout le monde est prêt ?

**Anderson** : Oui, j'ai posté des hommes tout autour de la propriété derrière ces murs.

Tout en parlant, il désigna les hauts murs blancs qui délimitaient la propriété.

« Il y a eu du remue-ménage tout à l'heure, on a entendu des éclats de voix et puis… plus rien. »

Grissom intervint : « Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ? » 

**Anderson** : Pas grand chose non, seulement des silhouettes au travers des arbres. C'est une vraie jungle derrière.

**Culpeper** : Bon, on y va !

Grissom l'attrapa par le bras et le stoppa net. « Attendez ! Il y a peut-être une femme prisonnière là-dedans, et je n'ai jamais eu confiance en vos méthodes ! »

**Culpeper** : Pas de panique, on sait ce qu'on a à faire ! 

Sur ce, l'agent se dégagea et se tourna vers Anderson. « Donnez le signal ! »

Grissom n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le FBI allait donner l'assaut chez un malade qui séquestrait Sara.  Dieu seul sait comment ce fou allait réagir…Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que les hommes pénétraient déjà dans la propriété. Il se tourna vers Catherine et ses CSIs : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ca va mal finir… » Puis sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il ajouta : « Nick et Warrick, vous suivez Brass. Catherine, avec moi ! »

Et il se précipita vers le portail de l'entrée. Il se détourna de l'allée principale et se dissimula dans la végétation. Catherine le suivait de près. Tous ses sens en alerte, il continuait de progresser lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la maison. Sur les marches, près de la porte, était assis un jeune homme blond. Il avait l'air préoccupé et s'amusait à lancer des cailloux. Catherine fit signe à Grissom que Culpeper l'observait aussi. Immédiatement, Grissom prit une décision.

**G** : Cath, allez voir le gamin avant que le FBI n'intervienne. Je veux que les choses se fassent en douceur. »

Catherine avait bien compris où il voulait en venir. Une intervention trop rapide risquait d'affoler les kidnappeurs et de mettre la vie de Sara en danger. On savait déjà de quoi ils avaient été capables avec les trois premières femmes. Catherine n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'avança tranquillement dans l'allée.  Culpeper, qui allait donner l'ordre à ses hommes d'intervenir, suspendit son geste. Catherine s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. 

**C** : Bonjour !

Simon leva les yeux vers elle. « Bonjour, vous êtes la nouvelle invitée ? »

**C** : Euh…oui. Est-ce que tu es tout seul ?

**S** : Non, Marvin est là aussi. Il ne manque que tante Maguy. Elle est en voyage.

**C** : Je vois…mais où est Marvin ?

**S** : Il s'occupe de notre invitée. Mais il est fâché après moi.

**C** : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer. Dis-moi…elle est où votre invitée ?

**S** : Dans sa chambre, en bas.

**C** : Bon alors maintenant, est-ce que tu veux faire une ballade ? Tu pourrais me montrer le jardin ! 

**S** : Oui, d'accord.

Le jeune homme se leva et lui prit la main. Surprise, elle ajouta : « Moi je m'appelle Catherine et toi comment tu t'appelles ? »

**S** : Simon.

**C** : Très bien Simon, si tu veux, je vais te présenter des amis. Ils sont par-là. On y va ?

**S** : Oui.

Et ils  remontèrent l'allée en direction de la sortie. En passant, elle fit signe à Culpeper d'approcher. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'attendre, puis il s'avança vers Catherine. 

**C** : Simon, je te présente l'agent Culpeper. C'est un ami. Tu veux bien lui expliquer où se trouvent ton frère et son invitée ?

**S** : Dans sa chambre, à la cave. Mais il va pas être content de vous voir. Il est fâché après moi et après l'invitée aussi.

**Culpeper** : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt avoir d'autres raisons d'être fâché !

Puis il demanda à Catherine d'emmener Simon et de se mettre à l'abri.

Grissom avait tout observé et comprit que Culpeper allait donner l'assaut. Effectivement, il fit signe à ses hommes d'avancer. Ils encerclèrent la maison  afin de bloquer toutes les issues. Grissom s'avança aussi.. Culpeper entra et ordonna à quatre hommes de monter à l'étage. Les autres s'éparpillèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Grissom regardait partout autour de lui. Puis Culpeper prit trois hommes avec lui et fit signe à Grissom de les suivre. Il venait de trouver une porte qui menait au sous-sol. Grissom avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort. L'agent du FBI descendait déjà les escaliers, son arme à la main et prêt à s'en servir. Grissom le suivait prudemment. En bas, plusieurs portes se présentaient à eux. Evitant de faire le moindre bruit, Culpeper se tenait près de la première porte. Il écouta mais n'entendit aucun bruit suspect. La main sur la poignée, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à-côté. Il fit signe à ses hommes d'enfoncer la porte et à Grissom de reculer pour se mettre à l'abri. Grissom recula de deux pas et se colla le dos au mur. L'un des hommes d'intervention enfonça la porte et entra en hurlant : « FBI ! Personne ne bouge ! » Grissom n'avait pas attendu et il pénétra dans la pièce avec Culpeper. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : Sara, inconsciente, était étendue et Marvin l'avait presque entièrement déshabillée.  L'homme fut si surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Deux agents du FBI s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'avaient maîtrisé à terre. Grissom se précipita vers Sara en même temps que Culpeper. Elle était en sous-vêtements, allongée sur le dos et les mains liées. Son visage portait de vilains bleus, preuves qu'elle avait été sérieusement malmenée. Il se pencha sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle respirait encore. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était vivante. Culpeper qui se tenait près de Grissom, allait se pencher sur Sara mais il fut stoppé net par le regard de Grissom. 

**G** : Non ! Vous en avez assez fait ! Appelez plutôt les secours ! 

Culpeper n'osa pas discuter. Il prit son talkie-walkie, demanda des secours et se dirigea vers ses hommes qui maintenaient encore Marvin au sol.

Grissom se pencha vers Sara et lui libéra les mains. Puis il ôta sa veste et la couvrit. 

**G** : Sara ? Sara, vous m'entendez ?

Aucune réaction. Sur sa joue, il écarta une mèche de cheveux collés par le sang Inquiet et impatient de la sortir de sa prison, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la souleva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la maison pour aller au devant des EMT. Dans ses bras, Sara était toujours inconsciente. Elle semblait si fragile. « Tenez bon Sara, vous m'entendez ? » Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait absolument la soigner. Au bout de l'allée, il vit Catherine, paniquée,  qui venait à sa rencontre. Elle se précipita vers lui.

**C** : Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'elle est….

**G** : Non ! Elle va s'en sortir ! Elle doit s'en sortir !

Il continua son chemin et entendit avec soulagement les sirènes des ambulances.

Les EMT se ruèrent hors des véhicules et Grissom leur confia Sara. Il l'allongea sur un brancard et la couvrit avec des couvertures. C'est alors que Sara entrouvrit péniblement les yeux en gémissant. Grissom posa sa main sur son front. « Sara ? Courage. Tout est terminé. Ca va aller maintenant. » 

Elle l'avait à peine entendu, elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Les EMT écartèrent Grissom pour pouvoir monter le brancard dans l'ambulance et effectuer les premiers soins.

Grissom resta planté là à observer le véhicule s'éloigner.


	6. chapitre 6

LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS

Chapitre 6

Catherine s'approcha de Grissom. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

**C** : Gil, ça va aller maintenant, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

G : Oui je sais mais rien n'effacera jamais ce qu'elle a subi… 

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de son véhicule. Derrière lui, Culpeper et ses hommes embarquaient Marvin. Le jeune Simon était déjà dans un des véhicules de la police. Catherine s'approcha de Nick et Warrick. 

**C** : Allez, faut qu'on sache ce qui se passait ici !

**Nick** : Et Sara ? Comment va-t-elle ?

**C** : Il faut attendre, on ne sait encore rien. Mais si on veut l'aider, on doit découvrir ce qui se passait dans cette maison et mettre ce malade en prison pour le reste de sa vie.

Tous les trois reprirent le chemin en direction de la maison. Culpeper avait réparti des hommes sur l'ensemble de la propriété, pour effectuer des recherches dans le jardin, la serre et l'écurie. Il avait laissé la maison aux soins de la police scientifique. Brass avait prit place dans une voiture de police et discutait déjà avec Simon, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Puis le cortège de voitures s'éloigna, toutes sirènes hurlantes. 

Catherine avait décidé de s'occuper de la cave. Elle envoya Warrick à l'étage et Nick au rez-de-chaussée. Ils n'avaient  commencé que depuis dix minutes lorsque Catherine entendit les hommes de Culpeper s'agiter dehors. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la minuscule fenêtre mais elle ne vit personne. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer ses prélèvements quand un agent du FBI apparu à la porte. « On a trouvé un cadavre dans la serre, et c'est pas beau à voir ! »

« Bon j'arrive, ne touchez à rien. » lui répondit Catherine.

« Oh ça, y'a pas de risque… » dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle rangea méticuleusement dans sa trousse les quelques échantillons qu'elle avait eu le temps de prélever, et suivit l'agent.

En remontant, elle appela Nick et Warrick et les informa de la découverte d'un cadavre. Puis sur le chemin, ils échangèrent leurs premières impressions sur ce qu'ils avaient récolté. 

**W** : J'ai fait le tour des chambres et y'a rien de suspect. Tout à l'air en ordre. 

**C** : Mais il doit au moins manquer les affaires de la tante ! Le gamin m'a dit qu'elle était partie en voyage.

**W** : Ah ? Je savais pas ça. Ben je t'assure que toutes ses affaires sont là. Il ne manque rien.

**C** : Je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Et toi Nick ? Tu as quelque chose ?

**N** : Non rien d'anormal. Je pense que les femmes ne sont jamais allées dans la maison. Elles étaient emmenées directement à la cave.

**C** : Oui, vu ce que j'ai récolté, ça ne m'étonnerais pas ! 

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de leur expliquer les détails, car ils étaient maintenant dans la serre. Tous les agents du FBI les observaient curieusement. Ils avaient tous l'air mal à l'aise. Et effectivement, Catherine comprit pourquoi.

La température qui régnait ici, avait considérablement accéléré la décomposition du corps et l'odeur était insupportable. Les trois CSIs s'approchèrent pour étudier les restes d'un peu plus près. La moitié du cadavre était encore enseveli, mais Warrick trouva des morceaux de tissu à fleurs et Nick recueilli des cheveux grisonnants sur le crâne. Catherine qui les observait, réalisa soudain : « C'est une femme, une femme âgée. Je crois savoir maintenant où la tante est allée en voyage… »

Puis elle donna ses instructions : « Faites les premiers prélèvements ici, moi j'appelle le labo pour qu'il nous envoie une équipe récupérer le corps. Je retourne aussi à la cave, j'ai pas encore terminé, là-bas. »

Pendant ce temps, Brass et Culpeper venaient d'arriver devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Marvin s'y trouvait déjà. Il était seul, assis à une table et commençait à  s'impatienter. Culpeper s'apprêtait à  ouvrir la porte lorsque Brass interrompit son geste. « Je vous laisse celui-là, moi je vais interroger son frère. »

« Bien, comme vous voulez. »

Grissom, au volant de sa voiture, suivait l'ambulance. Il se demandait comment ça allait se passer maintenant pour les kidnappeurs et surtout pour Sara.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se gara et se précipita vers l'ambulance. Les EMT avaient déjà sorti le brancard et ils se dirigeaient vers les urgences. Ils avaient effectué les premiers soins pendant le trajet et Sara était maintenant sous perfusion. A peine entré dans le service, on fit comprendre à Grissom qu'il devait attendre ici, il lui était interdit d'aller plus loin. Tout en regardant le brancard s'éloigner, il demanda à un EMT : « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est faible. Ses blessures ne sont pas très graves, mais elle est en état de choc. »

Grissom avait les mâchoires crispées.

L'EMT continua : « Il faut attendre les résultats des examens. Elle a des hématomes au visage, sur les bras et sur le haut du corps mais… »

« Ce ne sont pas les hématomes qui m'inquiètent le plus » le coupa Grissom en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais Grissom le planta là et sortit prendre l'air. Il marchait de long en large devant l'entrée des urgences pour se calmer, lorsque son portable sonna.

G : Grissom. » 

**Catherine** : Gil, vous avez des nouvelles de Sara ?

**G** : Non rien de précis. J'attends les résultats des examens.

**C** : Ici, on a du nouveau : un cadavre retrouvé dans la serre. Et il s'agit certainement de la tante qui les hébergeait. J'ai fait pas mal de prélèvements dans la cave, mais Nick et Warrick n'ont rien trouvé dans la maison. Je retourne au labo pour faire analyser tout ça. Et Robbins a sûrement de nouveaux éléments grâce aux autopsies des 3 femmes. 

**G** : Très bien, tenez-moi au courant. Je vais appeler Brass pour voir où il en est avec ce malade.

**C** : Oui mais Gil…appelez-moi dès que vous en savez un peu plus sur Sara.

**G** : Oui, entendu.

Et il raccrocha. Il appela Brass sur son portable.

**G** : Brass, c'est Grissom. Où en êtes-vous avec Ridley ?

**B** : Et bien Culpeper l'a interrogé mais il nie avoir kidnappé ou tué ces femmes.

**G** : Quoi ?

**B** : Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Il met tout sur le dos de son frère. Il prétend aussi que c'est Simon qui a kidnappé et frappé Sara,  et que lui était en train de la soigner quand le FBI est intervenu.  On a pas grand chose contre lui pour le moment, il est juste complice..………Allo ? Grissom vous êtes là ?

**G** :  J'arrive.

Clic. Il raccrocha.

Grissom entra de nouveau aux urgences et interpella une secrétaire à l'accueil

**G** : Excusez-moi…est-ce que vous avez du nouveau sur la jeune femme qui vient d'arriver ? 

Elle lui fit signe de patienter et décrocha le téléphone. Avant de composer le numéro, elle lui demanda : « Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Grissom s'attendait à cette question.

**G** : Non, je suis Gil Grissom du labo de la police scientifique et Sara est une de mes CSIs.

Elle composa alors le numéro.

« Ah ! Dr Andrew. Il y a là Mr Grissom de la police scientifique. Il souhaite avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme qui vient d'arriver……oui…….oui d'accord. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Grissom : « Apparemment elle a des contusions et une cote fêlée. Il n'y a pas eu agression sexuelle. Elle va s'en remettre mais il lui faudra beaucoup de repos. »

Grissom était soulagé. Il était sûr maintenant que la vie de Sara n'était plus en danger. Il remercia la secrétaire avec un léger sourire puis il lui expliqua : « Dites au médecin, que je vais avoir besoin d'effectuer des prélèvements sous les ongles de Sara. Dites-lui bien de ne rien nettoyer, il pourrait effacer des preuves ! »

« Très bien je le rappelle, comptez sur moi. »

Il la remercia rapidement et se dirigea vers le parking. 

Sa décision était prise : maintenant que Sara était hors de danger, il allait pouvoir s'occuper sérieusement de ce Marvin Ridley. 


	7. chapitre 7

LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS Chapitre 7 

Catherine discutait avec Greg des échantillons qu'elle avait récolté dans la cave. Elle lui expliqua que le Dr Robbins avait constaté que les femmes avaient été violées et il avait pu prélever quelques traces de sperme. Catherine demanda donc à Greg d'analyser ces échantillons de sperme et de les comparer avec ceux retrouvés dans le lit à la cave. Ensuite, il devait analyser les échantillons de peau prélevés sous les ongles des victimes pour en extraire l'ADN du violeur. Grâce à cela, Ridley ne pourrait pas dire qu'elles étaient consentantes, puisqu'elles s'étaient débattues. Elle lui demanda de travailler sur cette affaire en priorité car le suspect risquait d'être relâché pour manque de preuve. Greg se mit immédiatement au boulot.

Elle sortait donc du labo, lorsqu'elle percuta Grissom. 

**C** : Hey ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**G** : J'ai besoin de mon matériel pour effectuer des prélèvements. Mais dites-moi, où sont les frères Ridley ?

**C** : Toujours en garde à vue. Un avocat a été désigné et il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

**G** : Très bien, mais obtenez-moi une commission rogatoire pour que l'on prélève le sang de Marvin Ridley. On sait parfaitement, vous et moi, que son frère n'est pour rien dans tout ça. Et si on veut coincer Marvin, il nous faut autre chose que ses empreintes de pas chez Sara. Son avocat dira que c'est une pure coîncidence s'il fait la même pointure que le kidnappeur. Avec son ADN, on prouvera que c'est lui qui a frappé et violé ces femmes.

**C** : Je vais demander à Brass de nous obtenir une commission rogatoire

**G** : Quand vous aurez cet échantillon, donnez-le immédiatement à Greg. Il prouvera que l'ADN de Marvin correspond à celui retrouvé sur les victimes lors de l'autopsie. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous échappe, c'est compris ?

**C** : Gil, on l'aura. Sa version ne tient pas debout.

**G** : Je me fiche de savoir que sa version tient debout ou non. Je veux des preuves ! Et votre cadavre, ça donne quoi ?

**C** : C'est sûrement la vieille tante. Robbins fait l'autopsie et grâce à ses dents, on va pouvoir l'identifier. Lors des fouilles dans la maison, on a retrouvé un carnet d'adresse dans lequel figure le nom de son dentiste. On l'a contacté et il va nous transmettre ses empreintes dentaires. Au moins, on sera fixé. Il nous restera plus qu'à prouver que c'est Ridley qui l'a tué.

**G** : Chaque chose en son temps. Obtenez d'abord un échantillon de son sang.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de son bureau. Elle n'eût pas le temps de lui demander où il allait qu'il avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir.

Catherine prit son portable et appela Brass pour qu'il obtienne une commission rogatoire pour prélever Ridley. Puis elle retrouva Nick et Warrick et leur demanda de travailler sur les cheveux qu'elle avait récoltés dans le lit Il fallait les comparer à ceux des femmes et prouver qu'elles avaient bien été séquestrées à la cave. Ensuite, elle décida d'aller voir Robbins. Peut-être avait-il de nouveaux éléments.

Grissom entra dans son bureau, attrapa sa trousse de prélèvements et ressortit aussitôt. 

Il arrivait à la sortie du labo, lorsque Culpeper l'interpella : « Grissom ! »

Grissom stoppa net. Il resserra sa main sur la poignée, et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Puis il pivota et se trouva face à l'agent du FBI. Grissom le regarda droit dans les yeux, tandis que Culpeper lui demandait : « Vous êtes au courant de la version de Ridley ? Il rejette toute la responsabilité sur son frère. »

**G** : Je sais, oui. Et donc ??

**Culpeper** : Et bien, on attend son avocat. Mais sans aucune preuve, on obtiendra que la complicité pour séquestration. Rien ne prouve qu'il a tué les trois femmes. Et il affirme qu'il ne savait pas pour le cadavre retrouvé dans la serre. Il avoue seulement être au courant des agissements de son frère mais il nie y avoir participé.

**G** : Débrouillez-vous comme vous pouvez, mais ne le laissez pas sortir.

**Culpeper** : On va faire notre possible. Et votre CSI, comment va-t-elle ?

Grissom fronça les sourcils tout en penchant légèrement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**G** : Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour se préoccuper de la vie de Sara ?

**Culpeper** : Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais c'est elle qui est venu me voir pour servir d'appât. Je n'ai fait qu'accepter sa proposition et…..

Grisom s'avança l'air menaçant : « Vous êtes un lâche. Vous vous êtes servi d'elle parce que votre enquête piétinait et que vous ne vouliez pas avouer à vos supérieurs que vos méthodes étaient inefficaces et à la population que vous étiez des incapables. Alors ne vous approchez plus de Sara et pour une fois, prenez vos responsabilités et faites votre boulot. »

Sur ces mots, Grissom pivota, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et s'installa au volant. Avant de démarrer, il essaya de se calmer. Il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Il devait se maîtriser et concentrer toute son énergie sur cette enquête. A peu près calmé, il démarra et prit le chemin de l'hôpital.

Au labo, l'avocat des frères Ridley se présenta à Brass : « Je suis Kevin Mayson, l'avocat de Marvin et Simon Ridley. Où sont mes clients ? »  « Ils sont par-là, suivez-moi. » 

 « Apparemment, vous n'avez pas grand chose contre eux. Simon est handicapé, il n'est pas conscient de ses actes. On va le faire interner  Et vous n'avez rien contre Marvin, alors je peux savoir pourquoi vous le gardez ici ? » 

Brass n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : « On a quand même retrouvé un cadavre dans leur propriété, ils sont donc entendu en tant que témoins pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce qui s'est passé dans la serre. Et puis, lorsque le FBI est intervenu, Marvin se trouvait à la cave avec une des femmes qui avait été enlevée. Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect, vous ? »

« Il vous a expliqué qu'il la soignait il me semble, non ? »

« Oui, oui bien-sûr…Ecoutez, j'ai obtenu une commission rogatoire pour prélever du sang à Marvin. Alors, quand on aura comparé son ADN avec celui retrouvé sur les victimes, on en reparlera. »

« Evidemment que vous allez retrouver son ADN sur les victimes, puisqu'il les soignait  quand son frère faisait une crise et qu'il les frappait. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant et ça ne prouve pas qu'il les ait tués. »

« Non, ça ne prouvera pas qu'il les a tués mais ça prouvera qu'il les a violés et frappé. On a retrouvé des traces de sperme sur les victimes et des échantillons de peau sous leurs ongles. Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit l'ADN de Simon… »

L'avocat ne  répondit rien. Brass, satisfait de sa démonstration, lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer dans la salle. Marvin était toujours assis à la table. Il se leva et serra la main de l'avocat. Après les présentations, l'avocat demanda à voir aussi Simon. Brass lui expliqua que  Simon avait été placé dans une autre pièce pour ne pas être influencé par son frère. Le jeune homme, très fragile et sensible ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait et réclamait sans cesse à voir sa tante. Maître Mayson décida de les voir séparément et  demanda à Brass de sortir, le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec son client. Brass ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait horreur de ce genre d'avocats qui prenaient la défense des assassins et n'avaient aucune compassion pour les victimes. Seul le plaisir de remporter un procès les stimulait. Brass en avait la nausée. 

Grissom se gara à la même place, devant les urgences.

Il entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers les admissions. La secrétaire le reconnut et l'accueillit avec le sourire. 

« Ah ! Vous voilà de retour. Le Dr Andrew est auprès de Mle Sidle. Elle est au premier étage, chambre 124. »

« Merci. » 

Grissom ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il prit les escaliers et les monta quatre à quatre. Il avait hâte de prendre des nouvelles de Sara. Sa vie n'était plus en danger, mais il s'inquiétait des conséquences possibles suite à un tel  traumatisme.

Il arriva devant la chambre et hésita une seconde devant la porte. Puis, il prit une bonne respiration, et tourna la poignée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, le médecin, penché sur Sara, se retourna et le regarda s'avancer. « Vous êtes Mr Grissom ? »

Grissom qui continuait de s'avancer vers le lit, lui fit signe de la tête. 

Sara était allongée, toujours inconsciente. Elle paraissait si fragile. 

Grissom se planta près du lit et l'observa. Elle avait des bleus au visage, et ses bras portaient aussi des traces de coups. Il sentait la colère l'envahir de nouveau. Puis le médecin, se présenta : « Bonjour, je suis le Dr Andrew et c'est moi qui ai pris en charge Mle Sidle à son arrivée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va s'en sortir. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. »

Grissom se retourna et demanda : «Comment va-t-elle ?

« Et bien, ses blessures sont impressionnantes et elle a aussi une côte fêlée mais ce n'est pas grave.. Elle a surtout besoin de repos. »

**G** : Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée ?

« Elle est très faible. Elle a juste eu la force d'entrouvrir les yeux tout à l'heure mais c'est tout. Elle doit se reposer. »

**G** : Très bien. 

Rassuré, il ouvrit sa trousse, et expliqua au médecin : « J'ai besoin de faire des prélèvements sous ses ongles. Il y a des chances qu'on y retrouve l'ADN de celui qui a fait ça. Pour le moment, il nie avoir kidnappé, violé ou frappé toutes ces femmes. On a déjà effectué des prélèvements sur les autres victimes et avec des résultats concluants, il sera condamné pour séquestration, viol et meurtre sur trois femmes. Mais je veux qu'il paie aussi pour ce qu'il a fait à Sara. Il faut donc prouver qu'elle a été séquestrée et maltraitée comme il l'a fait avec les autres. »

« Oui, je comprends. Je vous adresserai un rapport sur les constats que j'ai fait lorsqu'elle est arrivée aux urgences. L'étendue des blessures démontrera que c'est un monstre, et si ça peut vous aider… »

**G** : Oui, merci. Ca nous aidera.

Puis, Grissom s'approcha encore plus de Sara et il lui prit délicatement la main droite. Le médecin se dirigea vers la porte et dit avant de sortir : « Je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Je repasserai dans l'après-midi. A plus tard.. »

Grissom ne se retourna même pas. Il commença à prélever des résidus infimes sous les ongles de Sara. Une fois terminé, il reposa doucement sa main, et fit le tour du lit. Il lui prit la main gauche et recommença les prélèvements. Il s'apprêtait à reposer sa main lorsqu'il s'aperçût que Sara entrouvrait péniblement les yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra. 

Il se baissa et déposa les échantillons dans sa trousse. Puis il serra la main de Sara dans la sienne et murmura : « Sara ? » 


	8. chapitre 8

**           LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS**

**                        Chapitre 8**

****

Après son entretien avec son avocat, Marvin n'avait pas changé sa version. Il continuait d'accuser son frère.

Il avait été interrogé aussi sur la disparition de sa tante et sur le cadavre découvert dans la serre. En effet, le Dr Robbins avait reçu, par fax, les empreintes dentaires de Me Ridley. Le cadavre avait été identifié.  Il s'agissait bien de la tante de Simon et Marvin. Robbins avait aussi déterminé la cause de la mort. Elle avait reçu trois coups de couteau à l'abdomen. Ses côtes en portaient aussi les marques. Catherine avait donc demandé à Warrick de retourner à la propriété pour retrouver l'arme du crime. On pouvait toujours espérer y découvrir des empreintes. 

Pendant ce temps, Brass et Nick et Culpeper tentaient d'obtenir des aveux mais Marvin ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Il fallait donc des preuves pour le confondre. 

Brass avait obtenu une commission rogatoire pour prélever du sang à Marvin. Catherine avait assisté à la prise de sang et elle se dirigeait maintenant vers le labo de Greg pour lui apporter l'échantillon.

Elle entra dans la pièce alors que Greg était penché sur son microscope.

C : Hey Greg ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il se retourna.

G : Ouaip ? 

Elle lui tendit le tube.

C : Il faut que tu compares l'ADN de cet échantillon avec celui que tu as extrait du sperme retrouvé sur les victimes.

G : Ca marche ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

C : Merci.

Elle allait se retourner et sortir lorsqu'il demanda : 

G : Eh Cath ? Des nouvelles de Sara ?

C : Elle a pas mal de contusions et une côte fêlée, mais elle est hors de danger.

G : C'est quand même moche ce qui lui est arrivé. Faut qu'on coince ce mec.

C : On y travaille Greg ! Mais heureusement, elle a eu plus de chance que les autres femmes.

G : C'est vrai. Mais laisse-moi un p'tit quart d'heure avec ce type et….

Catherine le coupa.

C : Oh ! Il va falloir que tu attendes ton tour pour ça.

G : Quoi ?

C : Oui, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir le démolir. Et je pense que ton cher boss ne te laissera pas sa place. Il passera avant toi !

G : Grissom ??

C : Exactement !

G : Mais au fait…où est-il ?

C : Avec Sara.

G : « Humm…. » dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

C : Bon, et si tu te mettais au boulot pour changer ?

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sans se retourner, elle ajouta : « Au boulot Greg, cette affaire est prioritaire ! »

A l'hôpital, Sara était sur le point de se réveiller.  Grissom était penché sur elle et lui tenait la main.

G : Hey Sara ?

Elle entendait bien Grissom l'appeler mais elle se sentait si fatiguée. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la rassura.

G : Ca va aller maintenant.

Sara lutta pour ne pas replonger dans le sommeil et fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle croisa le regard de Grissom. Il lui fit un de ses petits sourires auxquels elle n'avait jamais pu résister. Il lui tenait encore la main, mais il fut gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Sara esquissa un sourire et se dit que c'était bien-là du Grissom tout craché. Elle se sentait vaseuse mais elle avait envie de lui parler.

S : Bonjour…

G : Sara…chut. Il faut vous reposer, ce sont les ordres du médecin.

S : Je vais bien…enfin…je crois.

Puis l'image de Marvin lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Et ce fut la panique. Elle le revoyait sur elle et lui donner des coups. Puis elle était sûre d'avoir perdu connaissance. Alors que lui avait-il fait après ?

Grissom s'aperçut de son trouble et lui serra la main plus fort.

G : Sara, du calme ! Il faut dormir maintenant. Tout va bien

S : Non, je veux savoir…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

G : Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Sara sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle s'imaginait déjà le pire. Elle lacha la main de Grissom et se détourna de son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Comment le pourrait-elle après ce que Marvin avait dû lui faire ? Elle se sentait salie et humiliée. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux.

Grissom ne trouvait pas les mots pour la rassurer. 

G : Sara…nous l'avons. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

S : Laissez-moi. Je veux être seule !

Elle avait parlé sans le regarder. Grissom se sentait tellement inutile à cette minute. Il resta planté là un instant, à la regarder, puis il attrapa sa trousse et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

G : Je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillée.

Puis comme elle n'eut aucune réaction, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi inutile et détestait les situations qui lui échappent. 

Dans le couloir, il interpella une infirmière et lui signala que Sara venait de se réveiller.

G : Voulez-vous prévenir le Dr Andrew. Je suis inquiet pour Sara et j'aimerais qu'il vienne lui parler.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le téléphone, elle lui répondit qu'elle allait immédiatement prévenir le médecin.

Grissom n'avait pas envie de laisser Sara seule, mais il avait des échantillons à faire analyser. Il décida donc de repartir au labo, pour les apporter à  Greg.

Dans la voiture, il repensa à Sara et à sa réaction. Le médecin avait bien dit qu'elle était en état de choc, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su quoi faire pour la rassurer. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps. Un tel traumatisme ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. Il en voulait à Culpeper de l'avoir utiliser comme appât, mais il s'en voulait aussi énormément de ne pas avoir été là pour la dissuader. Catherine avait laissé entendre que Sara avait agit ainsi par provocation. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec cette manière de procéder, et elle avait délibérément prit de tels risques pour le faire enrager. Après l'explosion du labo, il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'elle l'avait invité à dîner, et qu'il avait refusé, il lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et c'était la vérité. Sa vie à lui était tellement bien organisée qu'il avait préféré ignorer ses sentiments. Tout aurait été trop compliqué. Il avait seulement besoin de temps pour faire le point. Mais Sara en a décidé autrement et elle est allée jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour le faire réagir. Maintenant il le savait.

Grissom arrivait sur le parking, lorsqu'il aperçut Warrick descendre de sa voiture. Il l'appela, et le jeune homme qui tenait un sac en papier vint à sa rencontre.

W : Hey Grissom ! Ca va ?

G : Warrick, qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant le sac.

W : Ce sont des couteaux que j'ai trouvés chez Ridley. J'en ai rapporté deux dont la lame correspond au moulage que nous avions fait sur les blessures du cadavre. Et je parie qu'on va y retrouver les empreintes de Ridley.

G : Les empreintes ne prouveront pas qu'il a tué sa tante.

Warrick le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

Grissom continua : Si ce couteau lui appartient il est normal qu'on y retrouve ses empreintes. C'est le sang de Me Ridley qu'il faut trouver sur la lame. Et si les moulages des blessures correspondent avec les  lames, alors on le tiendra aussi pour le meurtre de sa tante.

W : Bien. Je vais demander à Greg de chercher des traces de sang de Me Ridley. 

G : Oui, je sens que l'étau se resserre.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le labo de Greg quand Warrick demanda :

W : Dites, vous avez des nouvelles de Sara ?

G : Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos.

W : Bien. Je suis content qu'elle aille mieux.

Ils allaient franchir la porte du labo de Greg, lorsque Catherine apparue au bout du couloir.

C : Gil ! Attendez !

Grissom se tourna vers Warrick et lui tendit sa trousse.

G : Tenez, il y a des échantillons que j'ai prélevés sous les ongles de Sara. Dites à Greg de faire le nécessaire. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y trouve l'ADN de Marvin Ridley.

W : Ok, j'y vais.

Et le jeune homme entra dans le labo.

Catherine observait Grissom. Il avait une mine affreuse.

C : Gil, comment va Sara ?

G : Elle s'est réveillée mais elle est en état de choc. Et je …je pense que vous devriez aller lui parler.

C : Oui bien sûr. Et vous, vous devriez aller vous reposer et manger un morceau.

G : Où en est-on avec Ridley ?

C : Eh bien, on attend les résultats des analyses d'ADN. Quand on aura fait les comparaisons, alors je pense qu'on aura de quoi l'accuser de quatre enlèvements, de trois viols et de quatre meurtres. Mais pour le moment, il campe sur ses positions. Culpeper et Nick continuent de l'interroger, mais il a son avocat.

G : Attendons les résultats et là, même avec le meilleur des avocats, il ne nous échappera pas. 

C : Bien alors je vous laisse. Je vais immédiatement au chevet de Sara.

G : Merci Catherine.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur le bras de Grissom.

C : Gil, vous devriez quand même aller vous détendre un peu. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en convalescence.

G : Oui je vais y penser.

C : Ne faites pas qu'y penser. Faites-le. Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même. Sara est sortie d'affaire et on est sur le point de trouver suffisamment de preuves pour que ce type passe le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux et…

Grissom la coupa.

G : Vous ne comprenez pas, je…

C : Gil, arrêtez de nier l'évidence. Vous avez-là une deuxième chance alors ne la laissez pas vous échapper cette fois. 

G : Comment ça ?

C : Ne faites pas l'innocent. Je ne suis pas en train de vous parler des relations particulières que vous entretenez avec vos p'tites bêtes. Je vous parle de Sara, espèce d'idiot ! 

Grissom écarquilla les yeux en entendant le dernier mot.

C : Mais oui ! Vous êtes un idiot ! Vous réfléchissez trop, laissez-vous aller, bon sang ! Vous avez tout à y gagner.

Grissom soupira : Je n'y arrive pas. Et de toute façon, il est peut-être déjà trop tard. 

C : Bien au contraire. C'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de vous. Elle a fait tout ça pour attirer votre attention mais ça a failli mal finir. Alors parlez-lui. Soyez honnête avec elle. Sara mérite bien ça. Ne la décevez plus.

Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il la regarda s'éloigner tout en plissant les sourcils. Une fois encore, il se dit que Catherine avait trouvé les mots justes.


	9. chapitre 9

                        **LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS**

**Chapitre 9**

****

****

Il était maintenant midi.

Grissom, Warrick et Nick étaient dans la salle de repos. Ils étaient tous épuisés mais aucun ne songeait à rentrer. Brass était passé pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau avec les analyses, mais Grissom lui avait expliqué que Greg y travaillait et qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Brass les avait un peu rassuré : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ridley. Le juge a des doutes quant à son innocence et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a délivré une commission rogatoire. Grâce à ça, on le tient en tant que suspect et non plus comme témoin. »

Pour la suite, tout dépendait des résultats que Greg allait obtenir.

Catherine était assise près du lit de Sara. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il avait dû lui administrer un calmant. Sara dormait maintenant mais son sommeil était agité.  Catherine lui prit la main et lui parla doucement pour la calmer. Puis Sara s'éveilla péniblement. Elle fut surprise mais ravie de voir Catherine et lui adressa un sourire.

**S** : Hey…

**C** : Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?

**S** : Bizarre…et puis je dois avoir une mine affreuse.

**C** : Hey ! Mais tu as  l'intention de séduire le médecin ou quoi ? Bon c'est vrai, je l'ai vu et il est vraiment pas mal ! 

Sara se mit à rire mais sa côte la faisait souffrir. Elle grimaça. 

**C** : Eh oh ! On ne s'emballe pas Miss Sidle ! Reste tranquille. 

Sara reprit son sérieux et regarda Catherine droit dans les yeux.

**S** : Cath…est-ce que…enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

**C** : Eh bien, quand on est arrivé, le frère de Marvin Ridley nous a dit que tu étais à la cave. Alors Culpeper et ses hommes sont intervenus, et il était moins une !

Sara hésita à poser la question, mais elle ne tenait plus et voulait savoir.

**S **: Cath, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que…Ridley…enfin, il avait violé toutes ces femmes avant de les tuer…et j'ai besoin de savoir…

Catherine la coupa : Non. Non, Sara ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne s'est rien passé de tout ça. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Ce malade t'a déjà bien amoché mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. 

**S** : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

**C** : Eh bien, Culpeper a donné l'ordre à ses agents de se répartir dans la maison, mais lui et Grissom sont allés à la cave. Et Ridley y était avec toi. 

**S** : Mais…..

**C** : Non Sara, ne t'inquiète pas ! Culpeper et ses hommes se sont occupés de lui et Grissom t'a sorti de là.

**S** : Grissom ?

**C** : Oui…Il t'a couverte et porté jusqu'à l'ambulance. Mais tu étais inconsciente, c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

Sara réfléchit un moment.

**S** : Si, je me souviens…il me semble qu'il me parlait.

**C** : Oui sûrement ! Tu sais ça lui a fichu un sacré coup aussi quand il a apprit ce que tu avais fait. Tu sais…ton plan avec Culpeper.

**S** : Oui. J'imagine qu'il doit être en colère.

**C** : Sara, ce n'est pas seulement de la colère, mais surtout de l'inquiétude ! 

**S** : Je sais qu'il aime pas ce genre de plan mais je voulais faire quelque chose pour ses femmes.

**C** : Et ça a failli mal tourner… Pourquoi tu as pris tant de risques ? Et ne me dit pas que c'était pour faire avancer l'enquête. Toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas la seule raison…

Sara hésita.

**S **: Eh bien…tu sais j'en avais assez d'attendre. Est-ce que tu connais le nombre de fois où il a laissé des phrases en suspend, des phrases à double sens ?? Après l'explosion de labo, il m'appelle « honey » et puis…plus rien. Il a continué à faire comme si de rien n'était. Avec lui, c'est un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Alors j'ai voulu le faire réagir.

**C** : « Je m'en doutais. Mais tu sais, c'est Gil ! Il est…comment dire…maladroit ! Il communique mieux avec les insectes qu'avec les êtres de son espèce. » lui dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance.

Sara se mit à rire.

**S** : Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Puis Catherine redevint sérieuse.

**C **: Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est indifférent à ce qui l'entoure et qu'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment. Seulement, il ne sait pas les exprimer. Il a besoin de plus de temps que la moyenne des hommes sur cette planète. Il est…disons…unique ! 

Sara souriait. Catherine avait toujours su parler aux gens et trouver les mots pour les rassurer. Ca doit être un don, se dit Sara.

Pendant ce temps, au labo, les choses avançaient. Greg courait à travers les couloirs avec les résultats des analyses. 

Il entra en trombe dans la salle de repos. Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent.

**G** : Ca y'est, j'ai les résultats ! Et son ADN est partout ! 

Grissom ne perdit pas une seconde. Il passa devant Greg, et lui prit la feuille des mains. « On le tient ! » dit-il en sortant.

Greg fut déçu. Il s'attendait au moins à un « merci ». Mais de la part de Grissom, plus rien ne le surprenait. Warrick et Nick lui tapèrent sur l'épaule en passant et tous suivirent Grissom.

Brass était avec Culpeper dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils continuaient d'interroger Marvin, en présence de son avocat.

Grissom entra sans frapper. Il se dirigea directement vers Brass et lui tendit les résultats. Après les avoir lus, il les tendit à Culpeper.

Grissom se tourna vers Ridley et lui dit : « Je pense que votre avocat ne vous sera plus d'une grande utilité. »

Ridley baissa les yeux.

Grissom se tourna vers l'avocat et expliqua : « Nous avons trouvé l'ADN de votre client sous les ongles de toutes les femmes assassinées ainsi que sous les ongles de Sara. Le sperme retrouvé sur les victimes correspond aussi à celui de Marvin. Nous savons aussi qu'il a tué sa tante avec le couteau de cuisine. La lame correspond aux blessures infligées et le sang de Me Ridley était sur la lame. Marvin va donc être accusé d'enlèvements, de séquestration, de viols, et de meurtres !  Je vous laisse maintenant préparer votre défense, et vous souhaite bon courage. »

L'avocat ne dit pas un mot. Face à toutes ces preuves accablantes, il allait avoir du travail pour tenter de défendre son client. 

Grissom se tourna vers Culpeper : «Je vous laisse terminer le travail, j'ai fait le mien. » Et il sortit.

Dans le couloir, il recommanda à Nick et Warrick de rentrer pour se reposer. Les deux CSI étaient maintenant soulagés et avaient hâte de pouvoir dormir. Grissom les félicita pour leur travail. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Nick lui demanda où il allait. 

**G **: Je vais à l'hôpital pour appendre la bonne nouvelle à Sara et Catherine.

**N** : Oui, mais dites bien à Sara qu'on pense à elle et qu'on viendra la voir dès demain.

**G** : Je lui dirai, Nick. Mais allez dormir maintenant. 

Et Grissom se dirigea vers le parking. Il avait hâte de voir Sara, et pas seulement pour lui dire que Ridley allait finir ses jours en prison.


	10. chapitre 10

                     **LE KIDNAPPEUR DE LAS VEGAS**

**Chapitre 10**

Sara et Catherine avaient discuté et ri pendant plus d'une heure. Puis l'infirmière avait apporté un plateau repas. Mais Sara n'y avait pratiquement pas touché. Elle commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue et Catherine décida de s'éclipser pour la laisser se reposer. Elle lui promit de la tenir au courant des suites de l'enquête et revenir le lendemain avec Nick et Warrick. 

Catherine était dans le hall de l'hôpital lorsque Grissom apparut au bout du couloir.

**C** : Gil, vous ne deviez pas vous reposer ?

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre : « Il me semble que vous en avez plus besoin que moi. »

Catherine sembla  surprise : « Ah ? Je suis si affreuse que ça ? »

**G** : Disons que je vous ai déjà vu en meilleure forme. Et Sara, comment va-t-elle ?

**C** : Eh bien, elle a mal partout, elle est épuisée et…inquiète aussi.

**G** : Il n 'y a plus à s'inquiéter. On vient de coincer Ridley pour de bon. Avec ce qu'on a, il va passer le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux.

**C** : Génial. Encore un malade de moins dans les rues.

**G** : Oui et je vais l'annoncer à Sara. 

**C** : Attendez ! Elle vient de s'endormir.

**G** : Dans ce cas, je vais juste la voir un moment.

Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Puis il se retourna une dernière fois vers Catherine : « Mais vous, allez dormir… »

Catherine leva les bras au ciel. « Oui je sais ! J'ai une sale tête ! » Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le parking.

Grissom entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et observa Sara un instant. Puis il posa une main sur la sienne. Sara sursauta dans son sommeil. Encore en état de choc, son sommeil était agité. Grissom s'avança un peu plus et posa son autre main sur son front. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à lui caresser les cheveux, le temps qu'elle retrouve un sommeil plus calme. Puis il décida de rentrer et de se reposer lui aussi. Tous ces évènements l'avaient épuisé.

Le lendemain, Sara eut la visite de Catherine, Nick et Warrick. Ils arrivèrent avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs et lui annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle. Sara fut ravie d'apprendre que Ridley avait été arrêté. Greg arriva un peu plus tard avec une boite de bonbons, et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi tous ensemble.

En début de soirée, l'infirmière lui apprit que Grissom avait téléphoné pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais il n'avait pas souhaité lui parler pour ne pas la déranger et la laisser se reposer. 

Les jours suivants, elle eut encore la visite de Catherine et de ses amis. Brass était passé aussi et avait apporté un bouquet. Sara savait que Grissom appelait tous les jours, mais jamais il n'avait demandé à lui parler. Elle se dit qu'il devait être très en colère pour ne plus vouloir lui adresser la parole. Puis elle fut autorisée à rentrer. Catherine passa la pendre pour la ramener chez elle, et lui apprit que Grissom avait reprit le travail, et qu'il passerait la voir un de ces jours. Mais Sara redoutait déjà le face à face.

Le lendemain soir au labo, Grissom se dirigeait vers la salle de repos, lorsqu'il croisa Culpeper dans le couloir.

« Hey Grissom ! J'ai entendu dire que Sara avait quitté l'hôpital.

Grissom le fixa avant de répondre : « Oui et alors ? »

**Culpeper** : Eh bien, je suis content d'apprendre qu'elle va mieux.

**G** : Je vous ai déjà dit de garder vos distances. Laissez-la tranquille.

**Culpeper** : Ecoutez, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Et puis, on sera sûrement amené à retravailler ensemble. On a déjà fait du bon boulot.

Grissom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il serra les poings de colère.

**G** : Parce que vous appelez ça du bon boulot ?

**Culpeper** : Eh bien, on a coincé Ridley. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Grissom s'avança et haussa le ton : « Pas de cette façon ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous servir de Sara. Elle aurait pu y rester.

**Culpeper** : Dans ce métier, il y a des risques.

Et ce fut le mot de trop. Grissom se rua sur lui et lui décocha un coup de poing phénoménal. Surpris, Culpeper n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il reçut le coup en plein visage et s'écroula au milieu du couloir. Attirés par le bruit, Catherine, Nick et Warrick se ruèrent hors de la salle de pause. Culpeper se releva et se jeta à son tour sur Grissom. Nick et Warrick réagirent en même temps en une demi-seconde et s'interposèrent entre les deux hommes. Puis Catherine s'approcha de Grissom. 

**C** : Gil, ça va ?

Grissom la regarda, un petit sourire en coin. « Maintenant, oui. Beaucoup mieux, merci. » Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Culpeper. Il avait la lèvre ouverte et il saignait. Puis, après un léger hochement de tête, en signe de satisfaction, Grissom tourna les talons et disparu au bout du couloir.

Ce fut ce soir-là que Grissom décida d'aller voir Sara. 

Il se trouvait maintenant derrière sa porte et hésitait encore à sonner. Il avait vu de la lumière aux fenêtres et savait donc quelle était chez elle. Il espérait cependant ne pas la déranger. Il prit une bonne respiration et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Sara ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

**G** : Bonsoir Sara... je sais qu'il est tard alors je peux repasser un autre jour si...

Elle le coupa : « Non, non. Je ne dormais pas.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. « Entrez ! »

Grissom entra, un peu hésitant. Sara lui fit signe de la suivre au salon.

**S** : Désolé pour le désordre, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de tout ranger.

Grissom lui sourit. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

**S** : Oui je crois... mais asseyez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

« Non, merci » lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment et, hésitante, Sara demanda : « Vous êtes encore fâché ? »

Grissom leva un sourcil, surprit par la question. « Fâché ? Pourquoi ? »

**S** : Alors si vous n'êtes pas fâché, vous êtes déçu ! »

Grissom la dévisagea avant de répondre : «Sara... on fait tous des erreurs. Mais le plus important, c'est d'en tirer des leçons. Je n'aime pas les méthodes de Culpeper mais vous, vous aviez le droit d'avoir un autre avis. Ca a failli mal tourner alors j'étais inquiet, mais je n'étais pas fâché après vous. »

**S** : Mais je vous ai déçu, n'est-ce pas ?

**G** : Non, pas du tout. C'était plutôt courageux de votre part.

**S** : Mais ?

Grissom lui sourit. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de cette seule explication.

**G** : Sara, il y avait sûrement d'autres moyens. Il ne fallait pas se précipiter.

**S** : Oui... peut-être.

Sara baissa les yeux un instant. Elle se sentait comme une enfant qui se faisait réprimander.

Grissom s'approcha. Il passa sa main sous son menton et, doucement, lui releva la tête. 

**G** : Sara... je n'ai pas toujours raison. Il m'arrive aussi de me tromper... sur certaines choses...

Soudain, il se sentit gêné et il retira sa main. « Il y a encore des domaines qui m'échappent. »

Sara comprit qu'une fois encore, après avoir fait un pas en avant, il reculait. C'était trop difficile pour lui. Alors à son tour, elle s'approcha de Grissom et doucement elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Elle lui caressait la joue pour le rassurer.

**S** : Alors laissez-moi vous aider, là où vous avez des lacunes.

Grissom eut un léger sourire. Un de ceux qui la faisaient tant craquer.

Il leva la main et lentement, attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Sara. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

**G** : On va peu-être pouvoir s'aider mutuellement.

**S** : Bien. Je propose un deal.

Grissom écarquilla les yeux : Ah oui ? Quel genre ?

**S** : Vous m'apprenez à faire les bons choix et à être plus prudente pendant les enquêtes. Et moi, je vous apprends ça...

Et elle s'approcha doucement de son visage. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle allait reculer pour voir la réaction de Grissom, mais il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la retenir. Et ce fut lui qui l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, elle s'abandonna ensuite à ce doux baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Grissom, toujours égal à lui-même, la fixa quelques secondes, une lueur taquine dans les yeux, avant de  lui annoncer : « A propos du deal, ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir... ou disons que je vais avoir besoin d'être convaincu... »

Sara lui sourit et lui pinça la joue. Grissom fit la grimace : « Aïe... »

Elle n'avait encore pas remarqué qu'il avait un léger bleu sur la joue droite.

**S** : Désolé ! C'est quoi cette marque ? 

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, comme pour effacer le bleu.

**G** : Oh rien... une légère altercation.

**S** : Vous vous êtes battu ??

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

**G** : Disons que j'ai réglé quelques comptes... voilà.

Sara posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. 

**S** : Tout ça ne vous ressemble pas... vous êtes bien le Gil Grissom du labo de la police scientifique ? Ou bien son clône, peut-être...

Grissom lui sourit et lui fit un clin d 'oeil. Il lui prit la main : « Disons que les gens changent... même moi... »

Sara s'approcha et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, elle l'avait si souvent rêvé. Grissom la prit au creux de son épaule et la serra contre lui. « Ca va aller maintenant... »lui murmura-t-il pour la rassurer. Sara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu remonta à la surface. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer tous ses mauvais souvenirs, depuis qu'elle avait été séquestrée chez Ridley.  Grissom savait qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer pour aller mieux. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Grissom déposa des petits baisers sur le front de Sara, puis il resserra son étreinte. 

**G** : Je suis là Sara. Maintenant tout ira bien. 

                                               **Fin**


End file.
